Let $\triangle ABC$ be a right triangle such that $B$ is a right angle. A circle with diameter of $BC$ meets side $AC$ at $D.$ If $AD = 1$ and $BD = 4,$ then what is $CD$?
Answer: We might try sketching a diagram: [asy]
pair pA, pB, pC, pO, pD;
pA = (-5, 0);
pB = (0, 0);
pC = (0, 20);
pO = (0, 10);
pD = (-80/17, 20/17);
draw(pA--pB--pC--pA);
draw(pD--pB);
draw(circle(pO, 10));
label("$A$", pA, SW);
label("$B$", pB, S);
label("$C$", pC, N);
label("$D$", pD, NE);
[/asy] Since $BC$ is a diameter of the circle, that makes $\angle BDC$ a right angle. Then, by $AA$ similarity, we see that $\triangle ADB \sim \triangle BDC \sim \triangle ABC.$ Then, $\frac{BD}{AD} = \frac{CD}{BD},$ so $CD = \frac{BD^2}{AD} = \frac{4^2}{1} = \boxed{16}.$